


Students at Hogwarts

by SarahAimee



Series: Teen Wolf Goes To Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahAimee/pseuds/SarahAimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys!<br/>This is just an extra for my main story PTNIS.<br/>I've made a class list for their entire year level, though I'm not sure how many of them will be mentioned in the actual fic.<br/>Every Harry Potter character mentioned is canon, I got their names off Harry Potter Wikia, though I have taken some liberties with their blood type. </p><p>I am also including other Characters from higher year levels that will get a mention, just in case you guys are wondering who is in what house, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Wolf Class List

**Griffindor**

Girls: 

Allison Barnes (Muggleborn) 

Katie Bell (Pureblood) 

Angelina Johnson (Scottish Halfblood) 

Alecia Spinnet (Halfblood) 

Boys: 

Lee Jordan (Halfblood) 

Scott McCall (Halfbood) 

Jack Sloper (Halfblood) 

Fred Weasley (Pureblood) 

George Weasley (Pureblood) 

**Hufflepuff**

Girls: 

Poppy Caxton (Irish Halfblood) 

Linda Chaddesley (Pureblood) 

Marilyn Glass (Pureblood) 

Malia Tate (Halfbood, thinks she's muggleborn) 

Boys: 

Vernon Boyd (Mugglborn) 

Cedric Diggory (Pureblood) 

Andrew Kirke (Halfblood) 

Isaac Lahey (Muggleborn, lives in the same town that Jackson came from) 

August Summerby (Halfblood) 

**Ravenclaw**  

Girls: 

Allison Argent (French Pureblood) 

Amelia Bradley (Muggleborn) 

Sheila Brooks (Muggleborn) 

Chelsea Chambers (Pureblood) 

Boys: 

Roger Davies (Pureblood) 

Duncan Inglebee (Irish Pureblood) 

Daniel Mahealani (American Halfblood) 

**Slytherin**  

Girls: 

Tabitha Bainbridge (Pureblood) 

Sadie Baldock (Scottish Pureblood) 

Miles Bletchley (Halfblood 

Lydia Martin (Pureblood) 

Erica Reyes (Muggleborn) 

Boys: 

Graham Montague (Pureblood) 

Adrian Pucey (Pureblood) 

Zygmunt (Stiles) Stilinski (Polish Pureblood) 

Jackson Whittemore (Pureblood) 


	2. Other students from higher years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be editing this chapter as my main fic goes on and I decide on more character to include in the story.

Started in ...  
1983:  
Charlie Weasley (Griffindor, Pureblood)  
Nymphadora Tonks (Hufflepuff, Halfblood) 

Derek Hale (Hufflepuff, Halfblood) 

1984:

1985:

1986:

1987:  
Percy Weasley (Griffindor, Pureblood)  
1988:

1989:  
Refer to class list in previous chapter


End file.
